La última nota
by SombraLN
Summary: El mundo del espectáculo nunca ha sido fácil, quienes viven en aquel ambiente deben ser conscientes de que las personas querrán todo de ellos; ya sea por negocio, fanatismo e inclusive por deseo. AU FujioRock


Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **La última nota**

El escenario estaba iluminado por diversas luces coloridas que se paseaban entre los artistas y el público que había llenado aquel estadio, la voz del cantante a través de los amplificadores casi era opacada cuando los fanáticos coreaban alguna estrofa; el baterista movía sus manos con ímpetu sin borrar su gran sonrisa; por su parte el guitarrista, no dudaba en lucirse paseándose galantemente mientras repartía guiños coquetos a los fans.

Osomatsu era el vocalista y líder de aquel famoso grupo, quien junto a sus hermanos menores Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu habían logrado llegar a la fama en poco tiempo, sus pegadizas canciones juntos a sus perfectos rostros atrajeron tanto a hombres como a mujeres.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó, los jóvenes superestrellas se retiraron entre aplausos y efusivos gritos. Nuevamente su show había sido un éxito. Tras un breve descanso en su camerino, el mayor sugirió ir a celebrar en algún bar, extasiados con la idea los menores no dudaron en aceptar; con ropas más cotidianas, un par de cubre bocas, gorras y gafas se encaminaron a disfrutar de la noche.

El guitarrista paseo su mirada por el lugar en busca de alguna fémina que tuviese el gusto de contar con su presencia, sin embargo, una silueta pequeña en la barra del bar atrajo su atención, sujetando la orilla de sus gafas oscuras, las bajo un poco para poder ver mejor a aquella persona; un chico ligeramente encorvado sostenía con firmeza un vaso con su contenido intacto, vistiendo una camisa blanca, un holgado suéter negro encima y un pantalón morado cuadriculado, desentonaba totalmente con el resto de personas en aquel lugar; Karamatsu le siguió observando con gran curiosidad, un chico como ese, tal vez en sus veintitantos, no parecía gustar de ese tipo de ambiente, _¿Qué hacía ahí entonces?_ Mientras seguía analizándolo el chico de la barra giro un poco e intercambiaron brevemente miradas, el guitarrista no puso pasar por alto el sonrojo en el otro, embelesado por aquella expresión no dudo en acercarse al otro.

Itchy era el nombre de aquel joven de pálida piel y marcadas ojeras; quien en busca de alcohol simplemente se había metido en el primer bar que se encontró. Karamatsu se quedó al lado del chico, inclusive cuando sus hermanos estaban por retirarse, el simplemente quedo de seguirles más tarde.

Entre trago y trago fueron conociéndose cada vez más, llegando a un punto en el que Kara le revelo quien era, el otro sonrió de manera burlona y dijo no conocerlo, ya que el sólo apreciaba la buena música.

El tiempo seguía pasando y con el alcohol llenando sus cuerpos comenzaron un juego de coqueteo, insinuaciones que cada vez subían más, llegó el momento en que tras pagar salieron casi corriendo en dirección a un hotel.

Sólo basto que cerraran la puerta para comenzar a devorarse entre besos y deshacerse entre caricias, la ropa no tardo en desaparecer; la habitación se llenó de sonoros gemidos y la mención de nombres entrecortadamente.

Fue una larga noche en la que únicamente se dedicaron a entregarse al placer, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, inclusive el molesto timbre del teléfono de Karamatsu que llevaba un rato sonando.

Ya comenzaba a amanecer, Itchy estaba acurrucado al lado del otro, ambos seguían desnudos, apenas y cubiertos levemente por la sabana; Karamatsu sonrió y estiro su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su joven amante mientras le admiraba dormir. El teléfono del guitarrista sonó de manera insistentemente; con sumo cuidado se levantó, encontrando primero sus pantalones no dudo en colocárselos, busco después el móvil que se había quedado en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra, reviso la pantalla y suspiro al ver que se trataba del mayor, seguramente le regañaría.

 **-** _ **Brother**_ **, lamento no haber contestado antes… -** se disculpó de inmediato esperando así que la reprimenda fuese menor.

 _ **/ - ¡Idiota! ¿En dónde carajo estas? Entraron a nuestro departamento ayer - /**_

 **\- ¿Qué dices? –**

 _ **/ - Debió ocurrir durante el concierto, maldita sea, esto es serio, dime en donde te encuentras mandare por ti justo ahora - /**_

 **\- Bueno… veras, conocí a alguien en el bar y… -** ahora si estaría en problemas **–… pero tranquilo, iré de inmediato –**

 _ **/ - No estas entendiendo, no sólo entraron a robar o algo así, escribieron con sangre en la pared y… - /**_

El mayor detuvo sus palabras de golpe logrando asustar al menor.

 **\- ¿Osomatsu? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Qué ocurrió en nuestro hogar? –**

Un murmullo maldiciendo al otro lado de la línea le hizo saber que su hermano seguía conectado.

 _ **/ - es… es una advertencia de muerte… para ti… - /**_

Karamatsu tardo en procesar lo que había escuchado.

 **\- Estoy en un hotel cerca del centro –** el guitarrista sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza **– no, no recuerdo el nombre, pero tiene un gran letrero azul brillante –** respondió con lentitud.

 _ **/ - Muy bien, no te muevas de ahí, yo mismo iré ¿Entendido? - /**_

Esta vez quien no respondía fue Karamatsu.

 _ **/ - ¿Kara? - /**_

Para Osomatsu fue claro el sonido del celular estrellándose contra el suelo.

 _ **/ - ¡Karamatsu! ¡Respóndeme! - /**_

El menor no podía emitir palabra alguna, cuando Karamatsu estuvo por contestarle al mayor un leve toque en su hombro le hizo girarse de inmediato, Itchy estaba frente a él, con sólo una sábana envolviéndole le sonreía levemente; sin embargo, la presencia del otro no le había dejado mudo, sino, el cuchillo que el joven de ojeras había clavado sin dudar en su estómago, momento en el que había dejado caer su teléfono.

 **\- ¿P-por qué? –** murmuro Karamatsu reprimiendo un grito al sentir como ejercía mayor presión aquella arma en su interior.

 **\- Soy tu mayor fan –** respondió Itchy con una sombría expresión, sacando el cuchillo volvió a clavarlo en un punto diferente sin dificultad alguna **– no dejare que nadie nos separe –**

Karamatsu cayó de rodillas, un hilo de sangre comenzaba a salir por la comisura de sus labios.

 **\- Sabes… -** el agresor se hinco volviendo a sacar el arma **– planeaba ir a verte a tu casa, de hecho te había dejado una nota… no creí que nos encontraríamos en el bar... que suerte ¿No? –**

Karamatsu no respondió, su vista comenzaba nublarse, la fuerza le fue abandonando hasta que cayó de costado en el frio suelo.

Itchy se recostó a su lado cubriendo ambos cuerpos con la sabana, observando con detenimiento como el brillo en los ojos del guitarrista iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Nadie logro llegar a tiempo para evitar que aquel famoso se desangrara en un hotel barato.

El precio de su fama fue demasiado elevado.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Esto salió por un reto con el tema: **Muerte del personaje favorito**

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
